24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 4: 3:00am-4:00am
Secretary of State Regarding the Secretary of State Note: In the first episode of this season, President Keeler refers to Secretary of State & Director Shaye, not Secretary of State Shaye. Did Keeler mean Secretary of State Shaye? Ali 20:19, 2 August 2008 (UTC) : Excellent catch! We can't decide what he meant to say, so we need to take him literally: the Secretary of State is not the same man as Director Shaye (and Cheng Zhi named the Sec later: Taylor (Day 4)). I'm glad you noticed this and corrected it. It proves that an apparent discrepancy in the show's continuity was merely the mistake of a contributor here. – Blue Rook 00:59, 3 August 2008 (UTC)talk Edit conflict Unfortunately, both MutatedShrimp and Mike34er have written the same portion of this guide. Mike34er wrote his last and inserted it below the completed guide on the same day, so there were two duplicate but differently-written sections between 3:41pm and the close of the episode. To prevent this from happening and to prevent other users from wasting tons of time writing something that another person will replace, I'd like to encourage writers to write whole episode guides, or, if they cannot, to paste the " " template at the top of the page, to indicate to other editors that they shouldn't touch it until it is finished. It's a rare event but writers should let the community know if they intend to finish a guide on the talk page. 00:53, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Blue Rook for clearing up the confusion. That should help iron things out in the future. Mike34er 00:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Blue Rook, and sorry Mike34er for not using that tag - I'll make sure to do so in the future. I removed most of your edit, but I'm pretty sure it's saved in the history. At some point in the near future, I'll go through and put in parts of your Episode Guide that are better-written than mine. Sorry again for the confusion. TheMutatedShrimp 01:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) : I don't think it's so much that we need to encourage editors to write entire guides, but rather to spread the word about the template, now that the show is back on the air. It fell by the wayside during the 20-month long off-season. --Proudhug 03:22, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Strange sound When the missile launches in the final scene, you can hear, quite possibly, a man shouting in pain. As it lifted off, there was on man just standing within four-four and a half feet of the flare. Should that go on the background notes? Crest Z 13:05, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Replying to OneWeirdDude It's silly but I think the argument is that since Edgar blew Jack's cover story, this prompted Cheng to try to have him in custody, which he achieved in the Season 5 finale, where he was held until the beginning of Season 6. Thief12 04:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Cheng was already hot on the trail for Jack but I agree with the idea that Edgar's screw-up is what really made things bad for him. Everything on the show is a chain reaction, though, and I'm still wondering if it was ole' Howie Bern who made things even worse. 04:40, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Main image I'd like to purpose a change of main image to this one. The current one is pretty plain imo, and it's rare to see a villain smile. --William (talk) 09:44, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :Could go either route on this one. On one hand, yes, the main image is rather bland despite it telling the episode's main reveal while this other photo also reveals a twist and it corresponds to the still (at that point) yet-to-be-resolved attack unfolding. Touch choice to make.--Gunman6 (talk) 09:40, June 12, 2015 (UTC)